User talk:Vincent Kairen Angelus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:GodEmperor2.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Edits Btw, to add to what I said in chat, please only add two letter categories to a page if the title is a name of a person. e.g. Jericho Reach would only have the J category, whilst Bob Mister will have both B and M. You'll also need to add page numbers to all sources you add. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Stop Editing Please stop editing this wiki immediately. You do not have the skill or experience to do the edits you are attempting. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page as you were already directed to do before attempting any edits, and learn our complex formatting procedures before even beginning to make complex edits or adding pictures. I would suggest you begin with making fixes to typos and grammar before anything else. All categories are to be added only by the admins and Shas'o'Kais. If you wish to learn more about our category system and how it functions, please direct your questions to him. Do NOT just start adding categories at a whim to our pages. Do NOT add unlicensed pictures to this wiki. Do NOT just comb through our database, making change after change after change to multiple pages. Do NOT add any unsourced information or pages to this wiki. Do NOT write fragments of information into our pages; every entry must be in complete, fully grammatical sentences. If you continue to make a mess at this level, I will be forced to sanction you. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 10:59, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Just undo the wrong correction that you have made and it is fine. Everyone makes mistakes. Btw, I am not an admin. Only Montonius and Algrim are admins. Shas'O and Vforvendetta are chat moderators. Categories Yeah, that was something that was missing. In future, if there is a fairly obvious category missing from a page like Inquisition on the Inquisitor page, you an add it. However, if it is debatable in any way, you should ask me. I've also noticed how you would add both the Inquisitor and Inquisition category to some pages. Note that the Inquisitor category should only go on Inquisitor character pages, and not on historical event pages, which the Inquisition category can go if the it is totally relevant. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Lectitio Divinitatus I also only put a space in front of the Imperial Cult link. Not sure what the problem is :3. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 23:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Disclaimer Just a quick note, your putting the wrong disclaimer on the pics you upload. I've added the correct one to the PaxMacharia pic, so take a look so you know what one to use. Thanks. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Archon Picture Vincent, all pictures added to this wiki must be sourced. What is the source and page number for the Archon picture you added to the Archon page, please?Montonius (talk) 20:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC)